


Enhanced Divination Practices

by silvernatasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/silvernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes incense is used to unleash a repressed Inner Eye. Sometimes it unleashes other repressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhanced Divination Practices

The Room of Requirement wasn't as empty as Neville had expected it to be. It wasn't quite the same as it had been the last time he had been there, either. As the door closed quickly and quietly behind him, he took in how the once expansive room had been reduced to a smaller, more intimate chamber.

The large, squashy cushions normally used for duelling practice were piled in front of the hearth where blue flames flickered merrily. Lavender was sprawled out on the cushions, honey brown hair fanned out behind her. She smiled slowly at him upside down, then rolled onto her stomach. "Hey."

Parvati slapped Seamus' fidgeting hands away from where she was tending to some incense. "Neville," she said a little warily, looking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Er," Neville started, finally managing to pull his gaze away from the way Lavender's cleavage was presented as she propped herself up like that. "I was going to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. What are you...?"

"They want to try opening their Inner Eyes," Seamus said with a wicked grin.

Lavender rolled her eyes, glancing behind her to try and give him a kick. "We needed somewhere more private than the common room."

Stepping further into the room, a cloying but heady sort of scent hit Neville. He glanced at the incense. It didn't look or smell like anything that Trelawney ever used in her Divination lessons. "What is that stuff?"

"Just a little something that I've been working on. You know, like a side project for Herbology," Lavender said, a sly smile playing on her lips. Her eyes, Neville thought, looked just a little unfocused, now that he was closer.

"You probably want to go, Nev," Parvati said, the bangles on her wrists jangling as she moved to join Lavender on the cushions. "I don't think this is your sort of thing."

Neville frowned. "Just how many rules are you breaking here?"

The girls looked at each other, only able to keep straight faces for a moment before dissolving into giggles that had them clutching at each other in mirth.

"Am I missing something?" Neville asked, confused. He looked around, uncertain. Then, as the scent of the incense started to make him feel a little light-headed, he realised that perhaps these were some pretty big school rules that they were breaking. Of course, none of them were quite as big as leading a student rebellion against the professors, but that was completely necessary. This, not so much.

Herbology was something that Neville had a read a lot about. It was his subject, there was no denying that. While Hermione Granger had been sort to read about any and every subject under the sun, Neville's expertise was far more specialised. This was a little outside his usual frame of reference, but his readings had certainly touched upon the subject of plants that helped achieve... different states of awareness.

He swallowed uneasily. "You really shouldn't be doing this," he said. He shifted on the balls of his feet, not sure what to do. He hadn't planned to use the Room of Requirement for this sort of thing in a million years. This was their sanctuary, their place away from the rest of the very difficult school world that they found themselves in.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Neville. It's just a bit of fun. We can have a night off for once, can't we?"

Lavender narrowed her eyes, though she was still lying entwined with Parvati on the cushions. "It's not just a bit of fun," she said. "It's something that's been used for hundreds of years to enhance divination practices."

"Oh, spare us the history lesson, Lavender," Seamus said. "If I wanted a lecture, I would go to Professor -"

"It's like you're glowing," Parvati interrupted, holding up her and Lavender's joined hands. Their fingers were twined, pale and dark skin linked together. "So pretty." Her voice was soft and wondering, just barely above a whisper. But, it made Lavender start to giggle again, her shoulders shaking as she turned towards Parvati until their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

Seamus and Neville found themselves watching the girls carefully. The world seemed to slow for a moment as the girls stared at each other, their eyes meeting and hands joined. Lavender's laughter died away and Seamus leant forward just a little bit, eager to see what might happen next.

Neville was sure that he needed to sit down. The incense was strong, a heady smell that seemed to permeate his whole body. Feeling a little hot under the collar, he tugged at the neck of his robes, dropping down to his knees beside the cushions.

"Is this dangerous?" Neville asked.

"No," Lavender said quietly. "It's fine." She grinned slowly. "More than fine. It's just...  _lovely_." She stretched out, back arching. Once again, Neville found his gaze drawn towards her breasts. Whether he was leading a student rebellion or not, he was still a teenage boy. Teenage boys had needs and he wasn't quite able to look away, no matter how much his sensibilities told him that ought to. His sensibilities usually took the form of his grandmother's voice in his head telling him that he was being impolite.

She would no doubt be horrified by the number of impolite thoughts that went through his head on a daily basis, especially when we was working in close contact with pretty girls.

"What are you hoping to see?" asked Neville. He wasn't sure what they wanted to achieve by this.

"Anything," Lavender breathed. "Anything that might help."

"I'm not sure this will," Neville said uncertainly.

"But it might," Seamus told him with a cheeky smile. He gave Neville a waggle of his eyebrows, then leant over, his hand resting firmly on Parvati's thigh. "See anything, love?" he asked.

"Just colours," she said dreamily. "Lots of lovely colours."

"Yeah," Seamus said in a tone that was far from innocent. "I'm seeing a lot of lovely things, too."

"Are you trying to look up her skirt?" Neville asked, brow furrowing as he tried to figure out where Seamus was looking; he seemed to be trying to find the right angle.

Parvati narrowed her dark eyes, looking over at him. "Stop it, Nev. You're sounding all grey and serious."

"Why would I be doing something like that?" Seamus smirked.

"Grey?" Neville repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Shh." Lavender shook her head, a lock of hair falling in her eyes. "Just lie down and relax for a bit. Might as well while you're here."

Neville chuckled a bit uncomfortably, though he was feeling warmer and more relaxed than he had in weeks.

Lavender stretched out a hand, grabbing Neville's wrist. "Come on," she said. "It'll do you good."

He glanced at the incense. "I'm not sure it will."

"Think of it as a learning experience, Neville. A practical experience." Lavender's slim fingers gently stroked his wrist, making the hairs on his arms stand on end.

He swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure," Parvati murmured, though her gaze was now focused on Seamus' hand and its position on her thigh.

Seamus winked at her, smirking. "Like that?"

"Yes." Her voice was a throaty purr that Neville had never heard before. He stared wide-eyed as Seamus moved his hand a little further north.

Neville took a deep breath. Already his head was starting to feel slow and uncoordinated. He looked down at Lavender again, her eyes meeting his. Somehow, his body didn't quite feel his own. He was conscious of everything, every little sensation. From the way the back of his collar rubbed his neck to how his shoe was tied just a little too tight.

Lavender held his wrist again, fingers resting over his pulse point. Neville sighed softly. Somehow, he felt his whole body drawn towards her. Was his hand melting into hers? He could have sworn they were becoming one, but no. His lips, however, were most certainly meshing with hers. Her tongue was already slipping between her lips to tease at his before he even realised that they were kissing.

Seamus spared them only the briefest of glances, his fingers tripping teasingly up Parvati's thigh. She smiled at him, giggling again. "A little bit further," she murmured. Then, his fingers slipped up under the rough material of her skirt. The skin was warm to the touch, dangerously hot, Seamus though. All the while, he kept his eyes locked firmly on her face.

Parvati couldn't seem to decide whether she should look at him or look at his hand. Her head fell back against the cushions, chin tipping up to expose the smooth column of her throat. Seamus inhaled sharply. The way she breathed made her breasts rise and fall just ever so slightly. That was enough to make him look away from her face. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Was he even thinking about touching her? Yes and no. Unconsciously, his fingers rubbed against the soft cotton of her knickers.

"The world goes all yellow when you do that." The cushions shifted beneath her as she spread her legs a little, laughing again.

Lavender broke from Neville to laugh with her, though her fingers threaded through his hair, softly exploring the contours of his head as she turned her face to look at her friend. Their infectious laughter drew a chuckle from Neville, but it died in his throat when Parvati closed that small gap between them and kissed Lavender.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Seamus breathed, sharing Neville's astonishment, even if Neville wouldn't have put it quite like that.

The languid kiss lingered, the two girls shifting ever closer together as Parvati rested her hand on her friend's waist, her light tough sliding higher to Lavender's ribs. Lavender's fingers in Neville's hair held him close to them. until he was close enough to smell Parvati's light floral perfume cutting through the heady smell of the incense. He sighed softly in wonder, shifting uncomfortably as he saw Lavender's tongue lap at Parvati's lips. Had his robes always felt this tight? No. They probably hadn't, but they definitely did now.

Seamus peered closer, too. "Fucking hell," he breathed, fingers creeping under the edge of Parvati's knickers. That caught Parvati's attention and she groaned into the kiss as Seamus told Neville, "She's so wet."

Parvati pulled herself away from the Lavender's soft lips, smirking at him. "Like what you see?" Her chest hitched as Seamus' fingers explored more, legs falling further apart.

"Yeah."

Neville glanced down and there was no mistaking that Seamus was enjoying what he was seeing. There was no imagining the bulge at the front of his jeans. Neville was swallowed. He wasn't sure he wanted to see that. Somehow, though, it was as hard to draw his eyes away from it as it was from the sight of Lavender's cleavage.

"Maybe you should show us a little something too," Parvati murmured breathlessly, hips moving minutely against Seamus' actions.

Seamus' eyes widened. "Like what?"

Giggling, Parvati sat up, kissing him lightly on the lips before she looked to Neville, her temple pressed against Seamus'. She licked her lips. "How..." She gasped softly, going almost cross-eyed. "How about you and Neville... you know."

"No, I don't," said Neville weakly.

Seemingly discontent with being ignored and having her lips unoccupied, Lavender sat up, pressing hot kisses to Neville's throat. "She means you should kiss," she whispered wickedly, her breath scorching against his neck. He struggled for breath, too hot in his robes to begin to concentrate. The world was swimming around him and the only thing he knew for sure was that he had to get his robes off.

Parvati's needy whine was followed by her flopping back onto the cushions, eyes closed as Seamus' hand worked beneath her skirt. Glancing at her, Lavender bit her lip, then looked delighted as Neville hurriedly shrugged off his robes. "Doesn't that feel better?" she asked, hand immediately pressing on his cock, squeezing him through his trousers.

"Yes," he gasped, Lavender's lips teasing his Adam's apple. Her hand was part of him, he was sure. No, it was better than that. Her hand was a wonderful extension of himself. Blissful.

"Please." Parvati looked up through half-closed eyes.

"Thought you wanted to see visions," Seamus teased, pushing back her skirt so that he could see what he was doing and enjoy the view. With the skirt bunched up around her waist, he could see the wet patch of her arousal on the cerise material of her underwear and found himself much more appreciative of the noise she made when he pushed a finger inside her.

"Don't care. Want to see you kiss. It'll be so hot and..." She gasped. "Yellow. Do it and you can do anything you want." She spread her legs further until one hooked over Lavender's knee.

Seamus groaned, the feel of her around his finger almost too much to bear even without that promise. His free hand grabbed at Neville's shirt, yanking him in for a crushing kiss that seemed to squash all the air out of Neville's chest.

Neville pulled anxiously at his collar. Seamus' kiss and Lavender's hand worming into his trousers were enough to make him feel as though he were poised to explode from the heat coursing through his body.

He gasped for air as Seamus tore away to grin at Parvati. Lavender's lips quickly replaced Seamus' on Neville's mouth, her fingers closing around his cock as she twisted up from the pile of cushions to embrace him fully. Giggling, she pushed him onto his back, her skirt riding up as she straddled him quickly, revealing a tempting stretch of pale skin.

Her fingers stroked the length of him, as hot as if they were part of his own body. So much better than his own hand, though. Neville looked at up her, feeling dizzy. As he watched, she seemed to stiffen, a shudder going through her. The groan she gave was almost obscene, her grip on his cock tightening. "Oh, Neville," she breathed. "I think I just  _felt_  the future."

She leant over kissing him firmly. "Just a few minutes, I think," she murmured, nipping at his lower lip. "You're brilliant."

"I - I am?" Confused and aroused in equal measures, Neville's fingers grasped at the tassels of a plump cushion.

"You will be." She hummed softly, moving to try and divest him of his trousers. To the side, Parvati made a sound that was caught between a giggle and groan; a glance confirmed her knickers pulled down around her knees and Seamus between her thighs. Whatever his tongue was doing seemed to be very welcome.

Lavender's thumb and forefinger encircled his cock, a quick jerk of her wrist drawing his attention back to her. Emboldened in a way that he had never been, Neville lifted a hand, unbuttoning her blouse. Her hand slowed on his erection, breathing deeply as she watched him expose her. The sound that Neville made at the first sight of her breasts could best be rendered as, "Ngggh," despite the fact that her hand was already around his cock.

When she kissed him again, Neville lost all sense of time. Her lips were on his, then a second or a lifetime later they were hot around his cock, sucking and wet and perfect. But not as perfect as when she sank down upon him, her heat surrounding him. It was minutes or hours or both, but it was just plain brilliant whatever it was. The way she shuddered and gasped his name, the way her fingers fisted in his hair, the way he touched her in ways that he had never touched a girl before.

Neville gasped, the world rushing back into focus around him, sharp and bright. He lifted his head from where it was rested on Seamus' bare stomach. He scrubbed his hand over his face, his body feeling spent and sticky as he lay there. Looking up, he saw Parvati helping Lavender button her blouse, which meant it had to be Seamus' fingers toying with his hair.

"What's going on?"

Parvati giggled, straightening Lavender's collar. She licked her lips as she looked down at the boys. "We're going back to Gryffindor."

"We thought it would be best if we didn't all go back at once," Lavender added, combing her fingers through her tousled hair until it sat in its natural waves around her shoulders. Neville spotted a blotchy red love bite on her throat until she covered it, though he didn't remember doing that to her. Had it even been him?

Neville closed his eyes, torn between two places. In one, Seamus was sucking on Lavender's neck as Parvati's tongue found an exceptionally sensitive spot behind Neville's cock, her silky dark hair brushing against his thighs. The other was right here, exhaustion spreading through his body.

"Give it a bit before you head back," Parvati said, nudging Seamus' leg with the tip of her shiny shoe. He groaned, shifting beneath Neville and making the girls laugh again.

"Neville," Lavender said softly, crouching down to look him in the eye. There was a smudge of lipstick on her chin, the same colour that Parvati wore. "Just relax. Breathe a bit. It takes longer to wear off on some people than it does on others."

He blinked, a flash of both girls licking up the length of Seamus' erection before their lips met in a hard kiss sticking in his mind's eye for a second. "Did you know this would happen?"

She pursed her lips, an expression not unlike one she'd worn earlier as she'd held back a moan. "Most people repress their Inner Eye. Dismiss it as déjà vu." She gently stroked his cheek. "It's meant to release that. But I guess we were all repressing a lot more than we thought."

"Come on, Lav," Parvati said, eyebrows raised expectantly as she held out her hand. "We need to go."

"We'll talk more later. Promise," Lavender assured Neville, taking Parvati's hand. "Remember what I said. Breathe. It'll wear off soon."


End file.
